Nightmare
by missdarkmonster
Summary: Just when Chance thought she couldn't catch a break.. she entered a nightmare. Michael halted in his killing spree when he seen the innocence in her eyes, so unlike his mother.. he wanted to protect her and yet these feelings made him want to crush her skull for exposing him to weakness. Lemons. Reboot of original story. Michael Myers x OC
1. Disclaimer

Hello Fellow FanFictioners!

This is my old fanfiction from years ago that had quite a fan base. My old username was SHMILYpuppy and I took a leave from the internet because of some very personal issues. Now I'm back and my stories will be better then ever!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halloween or any of the characters, this is purely fanfiction. This fanfiction is rated M. There will be sex, probably lots of sexual themes and violencei n this fanfiction. I will update with new chapters based on the reviews so just tell me what you want to happen next and based on what you fans say, it will influence the chapter. This is not a fanfiction where the girl just spreads her legs for the horror icon at every chance she takes. This story will have plot.. on how Michael Myers finds his humanity.

This OC is copyright to myself, so no using it for your own!

Enjoy all the lemony goodness of Michael Myers x OC


	2. Chapter 1 Unwelcome Guest

Chapter One - Unwelcome Guest

It wasn't her typical babysitting night. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of 1 year when he tried to force himself on her the night before. He claimed that he loved her, that they were ready for the next step..but she wasn't. He was pushy and she was uncomfortable and still he insisted. He wasn't the guy she thought he was at all. So when the invitation came around for her to watch the Smith's two young sons, Seth and Gage, she was more then ready. The smith boys were easy to keep an eye on, well mannered and quiet most of the time..both we're too young to even go trick or treating so Halloween night was going to be a lonely breeze.

She waved farewell to the lovely parents and went throughout the house checking the locks and bolts on every door and window. It was a large home and she couldn't help but feeling eyes tracing her movements..must be the large windows. Taking off her shoes she ran a hand through her blonde locks, platinum blonde in color..almost white. Wearing her ripped denim jeans and an oversized white tee shirt she wasn't very glamarous at the moment. Her features were cute, small nose and full lips.. almond shaped blue eyes framed with smokey makeup. Her frame was small and lithe, years of being a dancer had her in the best shape of her life. She was the girl that all the boys thought to be out of their league.. but she had the personality of a wallflower. Sweet and sincere and willing to be friends with just about anyone. Kicking aside her flats she treaded barefoot through the tile to the fridge, digging around until she found her boyfriends. Ben & Jerry. Murmuring and audible "mmmhmm.." aloud to express her pleasure.

She was not even going to put herself through handing out candy and risking Eric showing up begging for her back. She was weak enough tonight that she might end up saying yes and ending up in a bad situation. He was the abusive type, he had been that way before. Emotionally and a few times even physically. She always passed it off as her fault and he would change.. but it had gotten worse. She was free now, free to find someone that deserved her. Someone who wasn't a monster. With the lights dimmed and the kids upstairs asleep she plopped on the couch eager to lose herself to mindless TV. Scary movie marathons blasting soon enough as she shivered and jumped to the classic thrills. The gore and the violence picking up made her stop shoveling creamy delights in her mouth for a second and cringe just as her phone rang making her jump and hurridely pick it up.. of course, who else would it be..but her best friend Ashley.

"Hey girl what's up?" Ashley's bubbly high pitched voice was overly loud on the other end. Chance replied with a babble of where she was at and what she was doing when she noticed that Ashley's normally non stop chatter had stopped. "Ash, what's wrong?" Chance almost laughed but it was too eerie.. when was Ashley ever quiet? "Chance..your on the same street where the Myer family murders took place.." She gulped nervously and took a couple glances behind her just in case some strange boogeyman was going to tear her limb from limb. There was an abandoned house a few blocks down but no one lived near it anymore.. She hadn't been living in the town of Haddonfield for long and had never asked questions. "Shut up you slut, I'm home alone and kind of freaked ok?" more silence in which Chance tapped her fingers impatiently against the phone. "He's going to get you Chance.." Ashley began to laugh but before Chance had an option to tell her off the phone line went dead and her heart sank to her stomach. What if the stories were true?! She knew about the boy who lived there years ago.. he killed his whole family..escaped from the institution but he couldn't still be alive, right?

A knock on the door interupted her thoughts as she went to let the front entrance to let the children know that she didn't have any candy.. but as soon as she opened the door and saw the pale mask, the thick dark brown hair..she panicked..the real monster was in the house!

Quickly as she could she tried slamming the door in his face, she didn't even have enough breath in her lungs to scream at him or scream to alert the kids. He pushed the door back open with inhuman strength as she turned and made a run for upstairs. He closed the door calmly behind him and followed her upstairs, his hand grasping her ankle..muscled arm pulling her down the stairs as she finally let out a scream and turned to kick him in the face. She could hear the shuffling of the kids waking up. She had to save them! Turning to see him holding his face gave her a few minutes time to scramble up the stairs and into the kids room. Seeing that they were still fighting sleep she picked the kids up and moved them into the closet, closing the door and running back into the hallway. Breathing heavily she looked down the stairs and seen that he was no longer there.

She felt tears brimming in her blue eyes making her vision blurry. She had to try to make it to the kitchen, grab a knife..anything to protect herself and the kids. Running as fast as she could to retrieve a weapon she felt bile rising in her throat as she seen that the knife was missing. He had already taken it. Looking for something else to attack him with she felt the thick fabric of a gloved hand coming from around her side and held over her mouth. She thrashed around wildly trying to get free from him as his other hand grabbed around her waist. Popping her feet off the ground easily as she tried to scream for help. She turned in his hold and tried sticking her fingers into the eyeholes of the mask..gauging his eyes as he groaned in pain and dropped her and the knife to the ground. She scrambled to get ahold of herself and get the weapon but he beat her to it and had her on the ground. Her eyes narrowed from adrenaline and she could barely see what was going on everything was moving so fast. It seemed he had barely touched the knife to her skin when she turned quickly and it sliced her arm open instead. She squealed in pain and began to hold his arm..not allowing him to bring the knife closer but instead he stopped and tilted his head..looking at me. Really looking at me.

She figured this was the time to plead, not for herself but for the kids..they were so young and innocent.. she was only seventeen but they were four.. and had wonderful loving parents unlike hers. "P-Please..." She murmured, the blood from her arm dripping onto her face. "Michael please..don't hurt them..kill me..take me instead..please don't do this..!" She begged as the tears streamed down her face. His head tilting as if he didn't understand her words or how she knew him. "I know you wouldn't hurt these kids..please..don't.." He slowly slipped his hand beneath her locks and what she thought was a gentle caress was wrong..grabbing her hair and lifting her head..only to slam it hard on the ground, knocking her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2 - Untainted (Michael's POV)

Before I begin, take a moment to review after each chapter so I know how I should influence the next and follow me on twitter, my username is missdarkmonster there too =) I'll start updating twitter with my progress on this story & future stories =) You can also just follow to show your love, loves =)

Chapter 2 - Untainted (Michael's POV)

When he started to watch the girl he knew that something was different about her. He had taken the time to map out the location of her home, her friends homes and her school. He needed to learn everything he could about her before he made his move. There was something wrong with her life.. he had watched on many accounts when she had hid her tears from those around her and put up a fake smile. Strength, he admired that. He had thought that she was just another slut just like the other girls he had seen screwing around..like his mother dearest. Her innocence would be her downfall..because it happened to attract monsters like him. It had made him furious to see her lover he assumed making her cry..watching the fight that ensued he knew she would be vulnerable, easy prey.

He planned on bringing harm to her, killing her even. He told himself that he wanted to put her out of her misery, to end the suffering of her sad sad life..but really he just needed to kill. Needed to feel the power as he took away life. When he forced himself inside of the door he had thought that she would have ran for her life and not worry about the two small children that lived in the house. Instead she had fended him off and ran to hide them no doubt. He wasn't interested in hurting the children but it was the thought that she put their life ahead of hers that made him want to smile. He meant to kill her, really he did but she had fought for her life as well as the children and that made him stop and think. Seeing the blood fall onto her face as she pleaded with him.. her voice was silken, so sweet.. even with her in fear.. her eyes held innocence and he knew that he couldn't end her life..no, not yet.

She was pure, like every woman should be, she was young no doubt but he was only in his twenties. She was beautiful and once he knocked her out and silenced her pleas he gently picked her up against his chest and closed the door behind him as he left, heading back down the road to the abandoned house that no one would dare enter. His reputation had some positive aspects to it. Entering the home he locked the door behind him. The hard wood floors were pretty good in condition, the walls were painted with floral designs but the paint was flaking off in many places. The lights were dim but otherwise they still worked. Since the case was still under investigation the utilities still worked. All the beds and clothing were remained untouched. His sisters and mother used to live here afterall..surely the girl would be comfortable here..until he got his fill of her. Cradeling her against his chest he brought her upstairs to his old room, still covered with old posters of 80's bands and child clothing.. he laid her out on the bed and for the first time got a really good look at her.

She was absolutely gorgeous.. hourglass shape with long legs.. her skin was ivory pale. Breasts perky, not small but by no means large. Her shoulders were narrow, hips rounded. Her face with high cheekbones and naturally full lips.. he remembered her eyes were the deepest blue when open. Dark lashes casting shadows on her face, her platinum hair falling to waist length and her clothes were simple. She had the innocence of a child..he would clean the blood off her skin but he didn't want to disturb her. He leaned over her, inhaling the scent of vanilla.. Gazing at her he wondered if she would still think of him as a monster.

He wasn't a monster, he would show her just how gentle he could be..if she gave him time. Bringing a rough hand to her face he tried gently caressing it..the action foreign to him. Running his fingertips over her lips, making them open in response. He wanted to lean in, to kiss her like he had seen the teens do. They sounded like they enjoyed it.. and if they sinned couldn't he? Hadn't he suffered enough trauma? He wanted to make her scream for him..with pleasure..and for the first time in a long time he felt himself harden in response to his thoughts. He groaned in frustration, he would not take this girl.. Standing and taking one last look at her he left the room, the thoughts of being inside of her still roaming inside of his head.

If he could prove he wasn't a monster, by touch not by voice.. if he even had a voice.. given he hadn't talked in years, maybe he had lost the ability to speak.. then she would find him more human. Frowning he took his time going throughout the house and grabbing the things he thought she would need, including clothes not soaked in blood, tossing them in a bag that once belonged to his lovely sister Judith and leaving it ouside the bedroom door. It should have everything she needed.. he had to know more about her before he made his choice to kill her.. or make her his. He figured he deserved something pure in his life.. maybe she was his answer.


	4. Chapter 3 - My Hero?

If it wasn't for the constant cracks of thunder rattling the old house she probably wouldn't have woken up as soon as she did, but Chance was terrified of thunder and it awoke her with a start. She didn't open her eyes just yet as she tried figuring out just what had happened.. it was all so fuzzy. Her entire body ached as if she had been beaten and she inhaled only to smell the scent of dust..and the iron tang of blood. Her blood. That's when her eyes slowly opened and she attempted adjusting to the dark room. Sitting up in the bed and lifting her fingers delicately to her head, wincing in pain and feeling the now dried blood on the wound.

Then it all came rushing back to her and she realized that she was not in the well furnished high end home of the children she babysat but the home that..that..monster had taken her to! She screamed as loud as her vocal cords would allow, her normally smooth voice sounding like a siren. That's when she heard a crash in the room and looked to the corner to see that..man tossing the furniture around in what seemed like rage only making her scream even louder then before. Crawling backwards until her back hit the headboard, her blue eyes widened in fear.. fragile body trembling as the man stalked towards her, roughly crawling onto the bed and settling over her. He used his lower half to trap hers, one hand closing around both her wrists and pinning them above her head..while his other hand went over her mouth. The screaming was muffled as Chance panicked further.. He was TOUCHING HER!

Her eyes scanned around for an escape route as Michael attempted following her line of sight, anxious to see just what she was looking at that was so interesting that she couldn't look into the eyes of her captor. When he uncovered her mouth she screeched again, not able to calm down and that's when it seemed Michael snapped, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her rather violently much like a rag doll..until he released her at once. She felt his hands on her face, sliding to her neck and she braced herself for what he was about to do.. more then likely snap her neck like a twig and have fun with her body afterwards. Isn't that what freak psychos did to their prey?

As she felt the rough calloused touch she winced and let out a soft whimper, her body tense as Michael's head pivoted with an animals curiosity. Sweeping her blonde hair from her face revealing her bruised cheek. She glanced away to the wall in shame feeling vulnerable to such a savage creature. She looked up finally meeting his gaze, those hollow black pits of his mask and suddenly she was tired. So very tired.. she didn't want to end up like his family, she wanted to get it over with. Realizing that he was still touching her she mumbled "Just..get it over with.." her body still trembling, eyes watering.. the tears still wet on her face. "please..just kill me.." She held back a sob, the fear still high in her veins. He simply wiped the tears away from her cheeks and tried to pull her against his body, offering comfort but Chance pushed him away and took the vulnerability as an option to escape.

She all but broke down the door getting out of the room, running as fast as she could through the foreign house, tripping over the legs of her pants as she bounded down the stairs.. Choosing to scoot on her bottom down the stairs until she reached the end, standing and sprinting out the front door and into the pouring rain. It was freezing and she knew he had to be right behind her. No children were out.. though she seen a figure in the distance. At this point anyone would be helpful besides going back into the arms of a monster. She ran full force into the stranger and her jaw dropped in shock as the man turned.. and she was looking into the eyes of her ex boyfriend, Erik. The one that had caused the bruising.. that had tried and failed at taking her virginity. She loathed him with a passion and her eyes narrowed as they met his.. he just smiled smugly. She shivered and began to walk past him, surprised that she could get her cool back after what she had been through tonight.

Seeing as he was following her she picked up her pace and started to jog down the road, ignoring the screaming in her bones. Must have been the adrenaline because she didn't even hear him right behind her as he put an arm around her waist and another hand over her mouth, her screaming wasn't heard as she was pulled to the ground with a thud. "Two years and you didn't even fucking put out once? You owe me you little tease!" he practically spat at her despite her struggles to escape him. He began to hastily pull off her pajama bottoms revealing her white panties but she was twisting too much for him to pull them off. He released her mouth to rip at the fabric and she screamed loudly, trying to push him away from her but this just earned her a slap to her already bruised face. "Please Erik DON'T!" she begged before he slapped her again. "Don't pretend you don't want this Chance!" Just as he was shoving his knee roughly between her legs and she closed her eyes tight she heard a groan.. and felt a warm thick fluid on her skin.. opening her eyes she seen the tip of a blade sticking through his chest..blood pouring from his mouth and she looked up further to see Michael staring down at her as Erik's body fell onto her.

Oddly for that one second she didn't feel fear.. though she wished that she would have done anything but what she did.. She reached up to him, arms stretched out. But as her eyes scanned his body and reality set in.. it made her so sick that by the time his arms had cradled her and lifted her to his chest.. she fainted. He held her tight against his chest as he walked towards home.. her hair plastered to her face from the rain and blood.. her pajama pants gone meant that her skin met his.. it was cool to the touch, as his was quite warm.. it was a nice contrast. He had never appreciated anything so small before..


End file.
